


Day Nineteen || Driving North

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Road trips can be fun! Or...they can become impromptu counseling sessions when your fiancée gets the jitters.





	Day Nineteen || Driving North

Rain pelts against the windshield, wipers hypnotically streaking back and forth...back and forth. There’s currently nothing playing on the radio, the car instead drenched in a mostly-peaceful silence.

The road slopes upward, the pair of them currently navigating one of the many mountains of Japan in an attempt to drive north. A warm spike means the roads are wet, but not icy...so the pair are taking the opportunity to make a trip up to see Sasuke’s parents.

...technically for the first time as an engaged couple.

Sasuke’s eyes flit to their corners to give Hinata a glance in the passenger seat. She’s currently engrossed in a mobile game. Even so, he can still notice the tense aura she gives off.

“We’re almost to the peak. There’s a rest stop there...need a break?”

Pale eyes glance up to look through the rain-drenched glass. “...I...think that’s a good idea.”

Ten more minutes of silence...and then Sasuke turns on his blinker, pulling off with several other vehicles to the midway point. It’s still raining, Hinata fishing around in the backseat for an umbrella.

“Well, we can stretch our legs at least...use the bathroom...want any snacks? There’s a few vending machines.”

“Um...s-sure.” She hands him an umbrella, dark blue in color, before flaring her own of lilac.

_...hm… _

Once they’re both relieved, they wait in a short line at the snack machines. The soft sound of rain against taut fabric almost lulls Sasuke into a stupor, only snapping back to attention when Hinata calls his name. A few yen later, they both have a drink and something to eat, retreating back to the car. Sipping tea, he sits and listens to the rain.

Hinata fiddles with her snack bag.

“...you don’t have to be so nervous.”

She tenses.

Another sip. “You’ve already met them once.”

“W-well yes, but...that was when things weren’t as...as  _ permanent _ …”

“Hinata, my mother adores you. And my dad thinks you’re charming. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“...but -?”

“But nothing. Trust me, nothing will be different. Except kāsan might fuss over you a little more.”

That earns a flustered blush from the little Hyūga.

Apparently deciding they’re going to sit here for a while, Sasuke reclines his seat a bit, tilting his can of tea in a lazy circle. 

“...I guess I just...wonder if I’m good enough…”

“Hinata…” he groans, bringing his arm to his brow.

“I just mean I - I’m Hyūga, sure. We’re a family just as old as yours, and -”

“ _ Hinata _ .” Dark eyes give her a look. “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“But I’m still in school, and -”

“So? Have you forgotten I haven’t even gone? I went straight into the Academy!”

“But Itachi’s w-”

“Oh, come  _ on _ \- she’s five years older than you! That’s not a fair comparison, Hinata.” Sasuke looks at her critically. “...why are you always looking for ways to discredit yourself?”

She stares at him for a moment before looking aside somberly.

“You want to be a teacher. That takes time! So what if you’re not picking up your father’s business? You never really wanted that anyway, and Hanabi’s doing just fine with it. This is what you want to do. Don’t apologize for it, and don’t compare it to someone else.”

Silence.

“...we can still turn around and go home.”

“No!”

“Then you have to stop.” Turning as best he can in his seat, Sasuke sits up and looks at her firmly. “You want to know what matters most about this trip?”

No answer.

“The fact that I love you. We are engaged. We’re going to be married the Fall after you graduate. And then we’re going to find a house, get jobs, have a couple kids...whatever we want. And the only people who get to dictate that are you, and me. Not my brother, not my parents, not  _ your _ father... _ us _ . This is  _ our  _ path, Hinata. No one else gets to walk it for us. Okay?” He heaves a small sigh, shoulders wilting. “...please don’t do this to yourself.”

Her jaw clenches a bit, clearly thinking up a response. “...I just...want to be someone that everyone l-looks at, and thinks...she’s pulling her weight.”

“You -”

He cuts off at her look. “...I’m...I’m used to my father’s disappointment. All my life. It’s...it’s just hard to let go of that sometimes.”

“...my parents aren’t your father, Hinata. Not by a longshot. Sure, they’ve got their quirks and faults...but they’re not going to look at you like that. All my mother cares about is that her sons are happy...and we are. My father’s a little hard on us, sure. Maybe a little critical. But he’s already said he likes you. Unless you suddenly nosedive, I doubt that’s gonna change. And even if it does, his opinion doesn’t matter.

“And if he gives you even a hint of trouble...we’re turning around and coming home. Either of them.” A hand reaches across the gap between them, smoothing at her hair. “Because you’re one of the best things that’s happened to me, Hinata. No one’s going to usurp that. Not even them. I love my parents. But I love you, too. Neither’s gonna make me choose one over the other.

“...but I promise you, it’s going to be fine. Okay?” Sasuke gives a hint of a teasing smile. “...don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do...I’m just n-nervous.”

“...well, if we’re going to get there before it gets too late, we’d better get going. It’s still a ways north yet - we’ve got plenty of driving to do.”

“Need a break…?”

“Nah, I like driving. It’s relaxing, oddly enough. Besides, we’re on the downhill side. Literally, now. It’ll be quick once we get going.” Sasuke glances out the door. “...need anything else before we take off?”

“No...I’m okay.”

“All right.”

The key turns in the ignition once they’re both belted back in their seats, engine revving and car put into reverse. Soon enough, they’re back on the main road. At the horizon, the sky begins to lighten, the rainfall starting to ease up.

“So...is your brother coming today?”

“No, he’s bogged down with some big case. I think he was trying to tell me about it the other day on the phone, but…”

“You weren’t listening.”

“...not really.”

Hinata just rolls her eyes, managing a small smile. “Wouldn’t you be annoyed if  _ he _ didn’t listen to  _ your _ work stories?”

“Hey,  _ my _ work stories are interesting. I’m a cop. He’s a prosecutor. It doesn’t get much more boring than that.”

“Doesn’t he work on the sort of thing  _ you _ arrest people for?”

“Exactly. I’ve already done the fun part. Then he just has to hash out the boring details.”

That earns a snort that curls his lips. “...this is going to be a long drive, isn’t it?”

“Depends on how you look at it., I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, another day down! This idea actually came to me quick upon seeing the prompt, I've just...had a rather rough day today ^^; BUT a little SasuHina fluff always makes it better, right?
> 
> Poor Hina's got the in-laws jitters. Can't really blame her, though - that stuff's intimidating! But Sasuke's got her back - for once, HE gets to be the voice of reason, haha!
> 
> Anywho, that's all for today~ A little short, but...the scene idea wasn't anything too involved lol - as always, thanks for stopping by to read!


End file.
